


The Jury of Nine and their Shenanigans

by RatMouse101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Garte Ro'Meave is secretly Tommyinnit, Garte is a dick, M/M, O'Khasis is L'Manberg and Pogtopia combined, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Transphobia, Snowchester still exists, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Tommyinnit didn't die, Whats new?, Zane may or may not adopt 3 baby piglins, basically in this au zane realises hes being abused and runs away with his mom, its my au i get to choose whats in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMouse101/pseuds/RatMouse101
Summary: In this story, you see the Jo9 and the shenanigans they get into. That's it... or is it?
Relationships: Garte Ro'Meave/Zianna Ro'Meave, Ivy/Teony(mentioned), Katelyn/Jeffory (minor), Zane Ro'Meave & Lillian (Minecraft Diaries), Zane Ro'Meave/Janus the Silver Death, Zane Ro'meave & Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 5





	The Jury of Nine and their Shenanigans

Zane was at his desk choosing the new Jurors. There were A LOT of papers from the O’Khasis and BrightPort Guard Academies since, due to an incident, the previous Jury was forced to resign (well, its remaining members, at least). He was finishing choosing the new Jurors (after many days of no sleep, and agonising over every single application) he heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in, the door is open.” he said, exhausted as all hell. The door opened, and Zianna came into the room.  
“How are you feeling, Zuzu?”  
“Exhausted as fuck… is there something you need, mother?” He asked.  
“Yes, actually. You need to send the papers tonight. Are you done?” She explained, also looking quite tired.  
“Uhh… yeah, this last one and they’re good to go…”  
He signed the last one, put it in a pile of papers and gave them to his mother.

The decided Jurors were:

Jeffory Bara who can use any weapon made of gold and brass.  
Katelyn Biddy who’s known for her short temper and strong, fierce punches.  
Lillian Zackroh who knows many illusion and disguise magicks.  
Ivy Howler is known for her great attacking and dodging skills.  
Ivan Arnas who is the first warlock to join the Jury of Nine in decades, with great skill, able to destroy an entire village with just one spell.  
Teony Ixis another great warlock from the O’Khasis Academy, her power competing with that of Ivan’s.  
Karl Jacobs is one of the only time travelers left in Ru’aun. Thanks to that ability, he’s able to stop any harm that can be done to the Jury (and the Kingdom as a whole) by just going back in time.  
And finally, Janus, while not having much information aside from his first name, and age, he has been one the best (and deadliest) guards the BrightPort Academy had ever seen.

Zane sent his letters to the Academies and now, only three things were left to do. Go to bed, meet the new Jurors, and choose a title for them(which is going to be one hell of a lot easier now that there are only eight).  
“Goodnight, mother…” he said, now looking very relieved he was done.  
“Goodnight Zuzu!” She said, closing the door on her way out.

He got up, relieved and quite happy that he was able to send the letters back in time and went to bed. Tomorrow was a huge day awaiting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic is bad, I’m pretty new to this sort of thing. Anyway, thank you all for reading! See you… whenever I update this fic! Lol


End file.
